


The Dawn Chorus

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danny awakens to the sounds around him.





	The Dawn Chorus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts), [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts).

Danny stretched and yawned as the wind blew gently through the open window causing the curtains to dance. The morning sun filtered through into the sheer curtains, highlighting flecks of gold in his blond tousled hair. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the colors of the morning as they danced on the empty bed sheets beside him. Judging by the colors and the shadows, it was still early. He closed his eyes again and pulled the sheet up to his neck, nestling back into his pillow.

The sun may have been rising in the sky, basking the earth in an early morning glow, but the steady wind blowing in off the ocean spoke of a storm headed their way. Danny listened as the three flags on their flag pole flapped in time with the growing wind. At the top was the American flag, a symbol of their freedom and their dedication to protecting and serving their country. Under the red, white and blue was the flag of Hawaii and then the flag of New Jersey. Neither one more important than the other, but in honor of their current home, Hawaii was flying higher. Danny smiled, he really didn’t mind either way.

He rolled over to Steve’s empty side of the bed and stole his pillow, taking a deep breath and inhaling his husband’s scent. He would never tire of their combined aroma. The common house finches on the railing of the upstairs lanai were chirping at one another making it difficult for Danny to fall back asleep. He closed his eyes and willed them to keep their chirping to a minimum or fly away. It was a Saturday morning and it had been a long week and he knew he needed a few more hours of sleep in order to function properly.

The rest of the household was already awake and Danny could hear Grace and Nahele bickering quietly in her room down the hall. Nahele was helping his younger sister with an assignment in social studies that was due sometime next week. A sheet of paper was ripped out of a notebook and thrown towards the waste basket, missing it by a mile from Nahele’s response. Danny grinned as he listened to the banter of his children. He heard the fluid typing on the laptop as Nahele told Grace to keep writing and he would keep searching Google for the information she was after. They actually made a pretty good research team.

The noise from the main level drifted up the stairs along with the fresh aroma of banana bread and coffee. Danny’s stomach grumbled for him to head to the kitchen but he wanted to remain where he was, tucked into his comfortable bed and listening to dawn chorus around him as his household came to life. Steve would be up with a cup of fresh coffee and a warm slice of bread with just the right amount of butter when he knew Danny would be more awake. He loved how well his husband could read him.

He closed his eyes again and let the harmony of the dawn chorus lull him back to sleep. A large crash from the stairwell startled him just as he was about to drift off. The sound of coins cascading down the stairs made him cringe. He heard Charlie crying, heavy footsteps hurrying out of the kitchen and Steve offering words of comfort as the began to clean up the remnants of Charlie’s broken frog football bank. Danny now knew where all of his change had been disappearing too. He was about to go offer his assistance with the coin cleanup when he heard his son speak.

“I didn’t mean to drop it , Daddy. I wanted to give it to you to buy Danno something for helping all those people this week. I’ve been collecting all the change I find around the house and putting it in my bank to do something nice for someone. I want to spend it on Danno.” 

Danny’s heart filled with pride.

“I love that idea, Charlie. How about we clean this up, take Danno his coffee and you and I will go buy him something nice.”

Danny loved waking up to the many sounds of his family in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted a piece from my Write just one thing today journal. The prompt on this one was the sounds in the morning.


End file.
